


The mob bosses and there pet

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Alec, Dom James Bond, M/M, Submissive Q
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: When one of James and Alecs girls gets injured they demand restitution from the bastard.But instead of money they get a pretty little black haired green-eyed computer boffin.





	1. Chapter 1

James Bond and Alec Trevelyan,  were two of the most known but, not known mob bosses in London. their power of influence stretched from London to Paris. they used to be part of a gang run by M- Olivia Mansfield before her untimely death do to another subordinate.

And they had their hands and everything, drug, weapons, murder, a little prostitution and so on and so forth the only thing that they didn't and wouldn't get into is human trafficking- until now.

This Story begins on a unusually warm and sunny day for Britain.

James and Alec were currently lounging in their secret penthouse that only two of their subordinates- Eve, Eve Moneypenny and Billy- Bill Tanner knew about.

James had just bent down lathering kisses on to Alec's neck when there was a sharp triple knock on the door. James groaned  as  he pulled away, Alec laughed  at James misfortune as he got up to answer the door.

James watched from his spot on the couch as Alec made his way to the door and noticed immediately as his Lover's posture went from relax to Stone Cold rigid. sitting up he made his way over.

He had just reached his lover when the man stepped aside letting in their second in command the old second to the late M, Bill Tanner.

* * *

 

Bill Tanner was not a happy person as he stood in his bosses living room clutching a folder.

"Well? what brings you to our humble abode at" Alec glanced at the clock. "1:30 in the afternoon?"

"You remember a few weeks back, a mister Thornton ode you several million dollars in restitution for permanently disfiguring cakey?"

The two blondes nodded. cakey was one of their girls who walked the streets and normally was pretty good at defending herself so when she haven't turned up for her annual 2-day check up with them and then they found her in a hospital they were pretty pissed.

So they had made a threat to her last customer mr. Thornton and said that if he didn't have them one point million dollars in two days and he was going to be in some serious serious trouble.

And then the dumbass went missing.

"Yeah," James said leaning against the arm of the couch. "What about him?"

Tanner tapped the folder he was holding on his wrist and said;

"It turns out doing occasional hookups with Street workers wasn't the only non law-abiding thing he did. after doing some research I found out that he was involved with human trafficking and apparently he had just made a purchase not too long before he disappeared."

He handed over the file.

* * *

 

2 Days Later the two blondes found themselves standing outside a fancy 2 floor Victorian style house with a huge front lawn. they gave each other a look before making their way up the porch. James knocked and a few minutes later a tall busty blonde with way too much makeup open the door.

"Yes?" she squeaked. "How may I help you gentlemen?

James gave a winning smile. "Hello. I'm looking for misses Thornton, is she in?"

* * *

 

Samantha Thornton moaned and squirmed as her pet pushed his heavy cock into her throbbing pussy. she reach up and yanked back on his hair making him Yelp. yet like a good pet he didn't stop his thrusting. " hurry it up, Darlin." he whimpered but started at a faster pace.

She moaned, scratching at his back. she screamed and he released into her, he bent down to lick and suck at her breast, she raised her hand to rub his head playing with the Brown locks. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called. A moment later the door opened and another one of her toys, Kat entered.

The toy crawled into the room and over to her mistress. Samantha lowered her hand off the bed, the one that wasn't stroking through Brown locks.

Kat stretched up on to her knees and gave kisses and licks to her Mistresses hand waiting for her mistress to a knowledge her.

After a few minutes Samantha pushed her pet off of her and on to the side, she turned and gave Kat a look and the pet quickly responded.

"Mistress Samantha, there are two men here, a mister Bond and Trevelyan, they say they're here to discuss about the several million that master Thornton owed them."

* * *

 

Alec and James sat each with a drink of scotch waiting for misses Thornton to appear.

Alec had just finished his drink when the door to the sitting room opened and a medium height woman with curly brown hair stepped into the room. her dark blue floor length cocktail dress with sparkly and lays Mayday quite stunning site.

She smiled. James and Alec knew it was fake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Misses Thornton." James smiled, "Do you know why we're here?"

Misses Thornton smiled as she took a seat shaking her head. "No but the servant the came to get me said that it was something about my late husband?"

James and Alec looked at one another noticing her word choice. Alec turn to her.

"Ma'am your late husband owed several million dollars that was meant to be paid back to us in full a week ago, we are here to collect."

Misses Thornton's hands became Twitchy and she wouldn't look either up them in the eye as she asked.

"What in Heaven's name could my late husband oh you so much money for?" her laugh was shallow and weak. " it's not like he was a gambler or anything."

James pulled the folder from the inside of his pocket and laid down three different photos two was of mr. Thornton with two smiling blonde and brunette girls the third was the picture of cakey in the hospital bandaged, bruised and just literally looking like crap.

"This is why were demanding restitution for what your husband did to one of our girls."

Mrs Thornton abruptly stood up.

"Weight a minute, you're telling me this is over some whore?" she spluttered. " and what you guys are going to tell me you're her pimps?" she laughed, she honestly truly the god laughed.

James and Alec looked at one another before simultaneously pulling out their guns and pointing them at the pompous woman.

James voice lowered to an ice chip as he spoke. " you either give us our money or something is valuable as our money. and you better do it by the time we get to 1." he shoved his Walther in her face.

Alec growled and counted out,

" 5..."

Misses Thornton glared at the two men.

"4..."

Alec took a step forward, gun poised.

"3.."

Misses Thornton took a step back.

"2.."

she raised her hands. " Okay okay okay." she bit her lip, "I don't have the money, but I have something you might like better."

* * *

 

Misses Thornton led the two men down to the lowest level, through a door and another door, they ended at a row of cells.

She motion towards the last cell in the line.

The two approached and looked in.

Alec and James shared a look and smiled turning to Misses Thornton James stuck out his hand giving her a shake saying;

"You have a deal."

* * *

 

He groaned as he awoke. He had a splitting headache, he lifted his hands and rubbed at his temples.

He shifted and his sluggish mine registered 3 things.

1\. He didn't have any clothes on.

2\. He was laying on what he thought was a bed.

3\. he was blindfolded.

He spent several moments piecing together what the bloody hell happened to him.

He remembered being kidnapped on his way home from uni, he remembered being given to a Pig of a man, thrown in a cell, handcuffed, blindfolded.

He shook his head it got fussy after that he kind of remembered a pinch almost like a shot to his arm before nothing.

He tried to sit up and he heard the movement of something metal sliding against metal. He felt a tug at his neck. raising his hands to his throat he felt along and what he felt shocked him and sent a pool of dread into his stomach.

it was a collar,

He felt along the chain. Small in diameter. His hand followed the chain to the other end that was attached to a ring in the corner of the bed.

he swallowed.

He was chained to the bed. like a pet.

His fingers moved rapidly over the smooth leather collar, looking for the buckle, he didn't find one.

After he didn't know how long, He heard the door open. He could smell food.

“Good, you’re awake.” A man said with a Northern accent.

He could hear the man shuffling around the room, 'and why haven't he tried to take off his blindfold?' thought belatedly. he lifted his hands to try and do just that...

And his wrist were grabbed and held in a strong grip above his head.

“How do you feel?”

He blinked dazedly behind the blindfold.

“How long have I been out? and I have a headache." He asked before answering the man's questions.

He felt as the man lifted one of his hands and gently brushed it down his cheek and across his bottom lip he attempted to bite it but the man pulled his hand away too soon. He growled, the man chuckled.

  
“2 days, sorry but you were out of it when we got you so I don't know how many days you were out before that. now I'm going to let go of your wrist, I'm going to help you sit up and then I'm going to bring you a nice hot cup of tea to soothe you're most likely sore and dry throat. probably feels like you have cotton mouth, ya?"

He slowly nodded in the man let go of his wrist and helped him sit up against the headboard so the chain wasn't pulling. he heard the man Shuffle away before a warm cup was placed in his hands.

He could smell the tea, Earl Grey. he slowly raise the cup to his lips and took a small sip, it wasn't too hot or too cold.

His stomach growled, he blushed.

He didn't know when the last time he had eaten, but at the same time something inside of him was telling him not to trust the man in anything he gives him to eat.

He could hear the man moving something and here clattering.

Next thing he knew the tea was being removed from his hands and he was being firmly but gently maneuvered off the bed. still not being able to see.

  
“Are you hungry?”

He stood quietly, uncertain since he didn't know how long the chain was and well he was currently blind.

“Are you going to remove this?” He pointed to the blindfold. he was first certain that if he asked him to remove the collar or chain that was not going to happen. but maybe the blindfold?

The man's voice purred as he spoke. “No, it is part of your training my pet."

He just whimpered.

"Now are you hungry?"

He hesitated to nod.

The man's side, "We're not going to poison you, we don't want to kill you. your ours."

'Ours? there's two of them or more.' he shivered.

He slowly stood, his leg shaking and started to walk to the table,  
he collapsed halfway, he looked up or at least where he thought the man was because again blindfold.

"Please, I can't make it, my legs... my legs are too weak to support me."

He could hear the man hum, the man leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"say, please help me master Alec." the man- Alec - licked his ear before pulling away.

He bit his lip, what little the man had told him he thinks he has an idea about what these people want with him. he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Please, help me master Alec, I can't make it, my legs... my legs are too weak to support me."

Alec hummed before helping his pet to the boys feet and helping him slowly walk closer to the table,

When the chain Gru taught he knew that he was at the chains limit of reach.

"Where, do- do you want me?" if his thoughts were correct then he was somewhat prepared with all of the fanfiction and BDSM porn he had watched everyday.

“You can kneel in front of me.” the tone of voice was patronizing, since he still didn't know what Alec look like for right now he was going to picture one of his asshole of a classmates until he could get a proper face to the name and voice.

His knees folded and he knelt down quickly before Alec. He could feel himself becoming dizzy from lack of food.

He felt as a spoon was placed against his lips, he slightly open and warm soup cascaded down his throat.

* * *

 

  
Alec picked up a spoon and scooped some soup onto it before feeding it to his pet. he watched as the boy swallowed enjoying the hot broth.

  
Alec watched as Unconsciously, his pet tried to edge forward on his knees, closer to the table; but the collar held him back.

Alec took up another spoonful of soup feed his pet.


	3. Chapter 3

After he had finished his soup Master Alec had given him a kiss on the lips, and transferred him on the bed, where he was  currently dozing.

He was in a Hays of sleep when he heard footsteps and a door quietly opening and closing, quiet steps got closer to the bed and then he felt the corner of the bed dip.

He laid their as big calloused fingers Trail gently up and down his throat. over his Adam's apple.

"Beautiful."

That didn't sound like Master Alec.

"Master Alec?" He tentatively asked.

A deep rich laugh sounded from above him. "No."

He took a deep breath before tentatively saying;

"Master Alec said t-that I w-was his Aunt someone Elsa's, are- are you them?"

He felt as the fingers traced his lips and cheekbones. what sounded like a hum of agreement came from The Stranger.

He felt the bed shift and what sounded like some rustling of clothes. and then he felt as somebody grabbed his wrist.

"up." The Stranger ordered. He slowly got up with the help and was maneuvered onto his knees. his hands were splayed on either side of him for balance.

The strangers cock hits him in the face and he recoils from it.

The stranger wraps his broad hand around the back of his head, catching a couple of his hairs painfully between his strong fingers. he let out a whimper.

The man above him leaned down and Whisper into his ear.

"You are going to take your Master's cock and you are going to love it, and when we are done you're going to say thank you master James." he nipped at my ear and I nodded.

“Now put those pretty little lips to work for me.”

He felt as The Stranger- Master James cock was placed against his lips. he opened his mouth and the appendage was slipped in.

He sucks even as his breath hitches. he closes his eyes behind the blindfold and tries to picture all of the erotic fanfiction he had read and fantasized over.

He works his tongue around the head and then plunges farther, his eyes water but he sucks air in through his nose, keeping his tongue moving.

“Dirty little slut,” Master James says, and his cock jerks. “You’re far too pretty to be innocent.”

His mine clears, the drugs he was dhost with earlier now fully out of his system and instinctively yanks his head back, but Master James hand holds him firm.

He wheezes, trying to breathe, spit dripping out of the sides of his mouth.

“Suck,” he orders, sharper this time.

His eyes watering, he struggles to swallow.  He moves his tongue as best as he can, fighting his gag reflex.

He feels as Master James shifts as well just be on his senses he can hear a door open and close.

He feels the grip at the back of his head change and then— Master James pulls his pelvis back and then thrusts forward, shoving his cock down, down down, as far as it can go.

He chokes for breath, as his face is being fucked brutally, Master James is thrusting in and out.

harder, harder.

Master James pulls out before slamming back in.

Master tenses, goes completely still for a long moment, and then he is shooting hot and wet into the warm wet Cavern of my mouth.

He is breathing hard but is otherwise completely silent, his own cock throbbing and hard poking straight up on his belly. he shakes in need.

as he sits there catching his breath, saliva and semen covering his face and sliding down his chin he remembers what Master James said to him before they started. biting his lip he reached out grabbing a hold of what he assumes is Master James pant leg and says;

"T—thank you master James."

He feels as the bed shifts once more and then a rough hard kiss is being pressed against his red puffy lips.

After a few minutes he hears a chuckle in the kiss is abruptly ended.

"So rough Jamie."

he feels as Master James gets off the bed and as another body this one a little lighter Settles next to the still me on the bed.

he feel a hand stroking his cheek and down his chest.

"aww! did Jamie leave you unsatisfied." he feels as a kiss as placed against his neck, sucking, most likely leaving a mark as the hand that was trailing down his chest is now encircling his  throbbing penis, he whimpers at the soft touch.

This is Master Alec.

Master Alec start stroking up and down my shaft until I am spirting my heart seed all over the bed and my Master's Hand. panting my slump just being held up by Master Alec so it's not to fall face first into the mess on the bed.

"James, will you please change and clean up the bed while I go clean up our pet?" he hears left master James gruntz and then  he is picked up, Bridal Style  and West away.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec place they're pet on to the close toilet seat while he got up and ran a bath.

“I suppose I should lay out the rules, hm?” He asked. the boy whimpered. The mob boss glanced at his pet, once the water was ran and the bathtub was full, he went and gently his boys grabbed his hand leading the waif over to the tub.

Alec waited for him to relax before he told him to lean back and he got the boys curly black hair wet, he grabbed the special shampoo pacifically for people with curly hair and squeezed a good helping onto his palm before rubbing it in between his fingers and starting to lather the black strands.

“Don’t lie. Don’t try to leave without I or James with you. you may only go outside if one of us is with you. You will eat what you're given, either from James and mine hands. When we are home, in the privacy of our quarters James and I will be permitted to touch you, to use and claim your body. and no, you are not allowed to refuse." He bent down and licked and sucked on the boys neck, making a moan scape those pink lips. Before leaving back up and continuing.

"When we are out in public that is the only time you will be permitted to rebuff are advances." He tugged sharply on the black locks making the boy Yelp. " Is that understood?" he asked waiting for the answer before he rinses the pet's hair.

"Y-yes M-master Alec, I un-understand."

Alec knotted in once the boy's hair was rinsed he leathered up a washcloth with some smell good soap and started to clean the pet shoulders and arms. continuing what he was saying. " you will be expected to do the general upkeep of the house, generally want you are allowed to move around the house you will be able to go into pretty much any room except our office." He moved to the pets chest rubbing the cloth over soft Dusty nipples. " if you wish to talk we will not stop you from talking and joining and conversations with us but if we order you to shut your mouth then you will shut your mouth and you will not speak until spoken to. I can be a little more tolerant of this than James he will not take kindly to this role being broken. he felt as his pet took a shuddering breath and listened as he quietly asked;

"And what will be my P-p-punishment if- if I break a-a rule Master Alec?"

Master Alec smiled as he said;

"Things, privileges you earned will be taken away. you possibly get a spanking, we might not let you come."

Alec grabbed the boys foot making him squeak as he did so. 

"As for Rewards, well they can very, food you like, special outings, things you like to do." 

Alec hummed as he finished giving his boy his bath, once he cleaned the pets cock and balls he told the boy to stand and he would help him out of the tub.

Alec dried him off, with copious amounts of touching, stroking and pinching. when he was done he lifted the boys chin and leaned in to traced the boy's lips with his tongue. Alec bit at them when he refused to open making him gas and giving Alec opportunity to plunge and and discover the boys sweet mouth. he held the pets hands by the boys side. he tried to turn away and Alec bit the pink lip again and gripped his wrist harder transferring them both to one of his big hands as he reached up enforced the boys face back to him. he started backing the pet up until the boy was against the tub.

Alec sucked and bit the pale neck as he said; " once again 'pet'" he put emphasis on the word pet as he continued to attack the pale neck. "when we are at home you are not allowed to refuse either I or James, and turning away from me is refusing so i e breaking a rule." the pet whimpered as Alec still holding on to his wrist bent him over the tub and delivered 3 Sharp Smacks to the White round Globes of his pets ass. 

Once that was done and the pet had cried for a few minutes Alec rubbed the now reddening cheeks and gave the back of his pets neck a kiss before took his hand and carefully let him back into the bedroom and back on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why can't Sanders find this guy?" Master James growls out. 

Master Alec humms and says; "Because Sanders isn't putting enough effort into it....." a pause, in which Q imagines that Master Alec started looking back at his book before thinking of something else. "Or he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing."

I listened to master James and master Alec talk about business as I suck on Master James dick. I had been with them now for a little over 7 months and I frequently listen to them discuss, which they normally do while I'm getting fucked into the mattress, wall, living room couch, and bathroom we're some of the most frequent places that have seen what they do to me, what they've made me into. But even though I have become their submissive I am still me, I am still Q.

"I thought you said he was the best hacker in Britain?" Master James said. Q scoffs. 

Master James looks down at the sound, vibration on his cock.

Q can here as Master Alec spins around in the spinny chair at the desk before speaking.

"I didn't actually say he is the best in Britain. Actually Moneypenny asked him about that and he said he's like the third probably now second best in Britain. Apparently the number 1 Hacker who has been the number one hacker for the past like what did he say...? 5? 10 years?"

Q circles his tongue around the warm cock in his mouth.

"Well anyway. Sanders says that the best hacker that he knows of in Britain or at least rumors speculate that the hacker is in Britain, England is this mysterious hacker only known by the name Quartermaster."

Q jerked, nearly Biting Down on Master James, he felt as Master James big hand placed on top of his head before skating down and gripping his neck sharply. Q winced.

"Pet?" 

Still sucking the appendage in his mouth he glanced up, he cringed and looked away from the scowl in hard look on Master face.

Master James side and Force Q's face up. Once their eyes met Master James grips Q's hair tightly and said;

"Watch your teeth pet." Before giving a great shove into the warmth surrounding his dick and fucking his pets mouth.

I tried not to choke. When Master James was done, I automatically swallowed his seed remembering the punishment for not, he pulled out and I was shoved onto the floor by Masters foot. 

 

I laid there for a few moments catching my breath before getting up on my knees. Waiting.


End file.
